Komi Kingdomball
Коми Корольув Короле́вство Коми Королевство Коми/Корливство Коми Коми Параӈода |founded = August 2009 |ended = |image = Komi3.png |caption = totally not of commie |government = Absolute monarchy |personality = Revolutionary Cold Aggressive Neutral Really reluctant at times |language = Official: Komi Minority: Russian (Permyak/Moscow dialect) Nenets Udmurt |type = Communist Countryball |capital = Syktyvkarball |affiliation = Balkan Allianceball (former) Uralic Confederationball (former) |religion = Christianity * Orthodoxy Shamanism Atheism |friends = Kabardia-Karachayball Iron Kingdomball |enemies = Of get yuor ки off му! Very untrustworthy (Occasionally) Traitorous bastards Pussy Fatass |likes = the cold |hates = |onlypredecessor = W:C:Polandball:Komiball |predicon = Komi |onlysuccessor = |nexticon = |predecessor = |successor = |intospace = yes |bork = Commie Commie |food = reindeer, fish pie, vodka |status = is of alive |notes = am ог commie! }} Komi Kingdomball or Komiball is a country located west of the Ural Mountains in Europe. It occupies all of the former Komi Republic, Nenets Autonomous Okrug, and parts of the Arkhangelsk Oblast. They use the Manet (₥/KOM) as their currency, which equates to about 1.67 USD. In 2008, there was a strong anti-Russian sentiment in the Komi Republic, which lead to a civil conflict between the Komis, aided by Finland and others and Russia. At the end of August 2009, Russia announced the withdrawal of all Russian troops in territories held by the Komi Royal Force, which was the Komi Republic and most of the surrounding areas (the sparse density made it easy for the Komis to expand their territory). As part of a ceasefire agreement, the Komi Royal Force would give back parts of Kirov Oblast, Perm Krai, and the Arkhangelsk Oblast, in exchange for total independence. It is unknown what happened to Russia after that, as not long after Russia collapsed. Upon hearing rumours that the Russians might establish a state again, the government decided to beef up Komi Royal Force by retiring old Soviet artillery, military equipment and combat vehicles such as tanks (which was taken from the fleeing Russians) in favour of newer technology. It is also expanding its territory into former Russian lands in hopes of starting a colony in the Americas or in Africa (and to deter any Russian state reforming). Recently they have a dispute over fishing rights and territory overlapping in Arctic Ocean with Saxonyball and with the situation not getting any better after a Saxon Marine Corp shot dead a Komi fisherman off the coast of Komi controlled Svalbard. In response to this, Komi has set up artillery on the west coast of Ny-Ålesund and Barentsburg, and started patrolling its EEZ, which sometimes overlapped with Saxony's claims, leading to Saxony issuing a warning to Komi to "either stop playing around our territory, or we'll be playing in Syktyvkar". In 2024, the Komi Kingdom has decided on a referendum on whether their flag should be changed. Prime Minister Ölöksan Lavir stated that "Our flag looks like it belongs to a Nordic country but Komi isn't one. Even with the similarities with Finland next door, we as Komis are more influenced by Russia than the Nordics." They soon went ahead with the referendum and voting ended a couple days later. The results was revealed (and the eventual change of the flag if it happens) in 2026 in order to prepare for logistical changes. Tensions between the Komis and the Saxons exacerbated when the Dutch (a Saxon ally) bombarded buildings in Vorkuta in Komi, and the Komis attacking the Dutch coast and even taking over Shetland (which was given to the The Iron Kingdomball) in retaliation. Saxony was quick to shut the Komi embassy in Leibzsch down and started attacking the coast of Svalbard, in response to Komi's actions. In 2026, they revealed their new alternative Komi alphabet, which was initially intended to confuse Saxon spies. Not long after, they revealed their new flag, which is a modified version of the second flag. Visa Policy of Komi Kingdom Administrative divisions (Кытш/Kytsh) *Arctic Region (Ойвыв Йыа кытш) *Ezhva Kytsh (Эжва кытш) *Murmansk Kytsh (Мурманск кытш) *Vorkuta Kytsh (Вӧркута кытш) *West Kytsh (Рытвыв кытш) *Yugyd va Kytsh (Югыд ва кытш) *Udmurt Kytsh (Удмурт кытш/Удмурт округ) *Nenets Free Region (Яран асвеськӧдлан кытш/Ненэцие автономной ӈокрук) Relations Friends * Kabardia-Karachayball - Caucasus ёрт who is being threatened by fatass. Neutral * Eastern States of Americaball - Yuo seem OK but yuor can really be a bastard at times! Especially when yuo claim that I do shit to you! *United Russian Federationball - Another Russian government... Enemies * Saxonyball - The Ойвыв Йыа is MINE! * Russian Republicball (and Leningradball) - BIGGEST PUSSY EVER! YUO LET YOUR WEAK ASS BE TAKEN OVER BY THE GREATER EVIL! * Khanty-Mansiball & Krasnoyarskball - TRAITOROUS BASTARDS WHO SUBMITTED THEMSELVES TO THE BIG RUSSIANS! Gallery New Flag Rusvsamerica.jpg BEA98FCB-C66D-474D-858A-616E2D01FCC2.png Map_of_Eastern_Europe_EW.png Old Flag Komi1.png Europe.png ē.jpg Category:Countryballs Category:Komi Speaking Countryball Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Europe Category:East Europe Category:Orthodox Category:Christian Category:Finno Ugric Category:Monarchy Category:Monarchist Category:Historical Countryballs